Spiral
by greekrose
Summary: On the way home from a case the team gets caught in a deadly storm. Will contain whole team but be slightly Reid-centric.
1. The Crash

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, it characters or plot lines. Nor am i making any monetary gain through this work.

This is my first fanfic, i hope you like it.:) I've only ever come across one plane crash fic before so i thought I'd write one.

This case as most they tackled, had been strenuous; they had been against a clock to save a 10 year old girl who had been kidnapped from her own home in the middle of the day. In the end they had finally made the connection that she disappeared at the same time the garbage was picked up each day and the garbage man had recently lost his own daughter the same age. They found the girl tied up in his garage. They had saved her, yet they all knew she would never be the same again. The raging storm outside the jet window seemed to mirror the gloomy mood that had settled over all of them. Yet all the same they continued on as they always do, Morgan was sitting in one of the chairs listening to music, his eyes closed but clearly not sleeping as he bobbed his head to whatever song he was listening to, Rossi and Hotch sat at a table together holding a light conversation as they tried to get their paper work done before they got back to Quantico, Prentiss and Ashley both appeared to be asleep on either ends of the couch using either their hands or bags a impromptu pillows, and Reid sat opposite Morgan his head leaning against the window letting the cool glass calm his whirling mind. A particularly loud crack of lightening sounded through the jet and lit it simultaneously causing Emily and Ashley to wake and everyone else to look up, Reid who had jumped and smacked his head against the window was currently massaging his head while shooting Morgan who was chuckling a dirty look. Static cracked through the jet as the pilot announced that they would soon be making an emergency landing at the nearest airport due to the severity of the storm.

"Oh, come on." Prentiss groaned

"What, missing a hot date, Prentiss?" Morgan teased her; she just rolled her eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

"It getting pretty bad out there" Reid said quietly, almost to himself his hazel eyes heavy with worry.

"Don't worry kid we'll be fine" Morgan reassured him with a smile, but before Reid could return it another deafening crack of lightning and metal filled the air as lightning struck the window and the plane spiraled out of control

TBC

Sorry I know its short but the next update will be soon and longer promise.


	2. Waking

Disclaimer: I do not own the criminal minds nor do I won its characters of plot lines. I am not receiving any money for this work of fanfiction

I told you the next update would be soon. I hope you like it. Enjoy :)

The first thing Reid became aware of was the sound of Morgan's voice, distant though it seemed it was there. He struggled to pull himself out of the darkness that surrounded him.

"Reid", this time it had been much clearer and he became aware his eyelids and was able to wrench them open, although he immediately wished he hadn't. Immense pain over took him for a moment and he fought the urge to be sick as a wave of nausea hit him as well.

"Reid man holds tight alright, don't try to move yet" Morgan's worried voice, forcing his eyes open a second time Reid took a second to examine his surroundings, Morgan's face was the most obvious as it was looming right in front of his own, but past Morgan Reid was startled to discover the cock pit which had been just past him was completely gone and her could see mountain scape just outside the gaping hole. Looking around more he found Prentiss and Ashley were both on the other side of the jet apparently attending to Rossi, who was blocked from his view.

"Reid" Hotch's voice came from besides startling him as he realized for the first time that Hotch was beside him, "Reid I need you to focus, tell us what hurts." Hotch called to him again, like Morgan his voice was thick with concern. For the first time Reid examined himself to discover where the sickening pain had been originating from, quite frankly up until then he had been afraid to acknowledge it. Looking down he saw his left leg was pinned by torn pieces of metal from the plane, he grimaced when he saw the amount of blood soaking his pant leg, his left arm too was in bad shape he was fairly certain it was broken or at least very badly stained, lastly he noted his head, he could feel the sharp throbs that pulsated through it quite acutely as well as the blood dripping down his face from it.

"My head, leg and arm," Reid replied somewhat surprised at how ragged his voice sounded, "other than that I think I'm ok" Hotch and Morgan looked at each other for a moment that was not lost on Reid before they replied.

"Reid, were going to have to pry the metal off your leg to get you out of here," Hotch told him, his brown eyes uncharacteristically showing a bit of panic, which in turn did not help Reid to feel any better, "it's going to hurt, but if the metal starts to cause damage you have to tell us alright." Reid swallowed and nodded.

"Your gunna be ok Reid, you hear me" Morgan urged him placing a hand on his uninjured knee, "I promise"

"Ok, you ready? Hotch asked him and he and Morgan tried to find the weakest points in the metal to try and pull away, Reid let out a shaky laugh.

"Do it", Hotch and Morgan both pulled and Reid failed to contain the muffled cry that escaped him before her gained enough control, Trying to distract himself from the metal tearing at his leg He began to study his co-workers, he could still only see the backs of Ashley and Prentiss but they both appeared to be fine, Hotch and Morgan both had cuts and scrapes on their faces and arms, and one of Hotch's arms was bleeding pretty badly but other than that they seemed fine. One last particularly painful tug and he was free from the offending metal of the plane. Although now his leg was bleeding even worse.

"Morgan get something we can bandage this with" Hotch ordered before applying pressure to Reid's leg.

"How bad is it?" Reid asked

"Once we get the bleeding under control you should be fine" Hotch told him lifting his gaze to meet his eyes, however to Reid that once sounded a lot more like an if.

"Are the others ok?" Reid asked as Morgan returned with a first aid kit, "How is Rossi?"

"He's been unconscious since we landed, we have been trying to wake him, Prentiss seems fine, Ashley has a concussion but it's not bad, and Hotch's arm is pretty torn up even though he refuses to tend to it." At the glare Hotch shot Morgan Reid couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Speaking of concisions, how's your head feeling" Hotch asked while he set to work on bandaging Reid's leg.

"It's not so bad" Reid replied, but when he received to very exasperated looks from Morgan and Hotch he gave in, "alright I'm pretty certain i have a mild concussion." Morgan opened his mouth to say something but another voice cut him off.

"What Happened?"

TBC


	3. Lurch

I do not own criminal minds, it characters or plot lines. Nor am i receiving any monetary gain through this work.

Thank you for your review

JenJ you were one of my first ever reviews and you made my day a little brighter thanks.

Right now the chapters are kind of short, it just because I am having a difficult time getting myself into this story right now, but fear not I don't give up easily. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"What happened" Rossi's voice filled the cabin

"We crashed," Reid heard the first part of Emily's explanation but was distracted from the rest when Hotch tightened the bandage around his leg, nothing more than a hiss escaped his lips but Hotch still looked up with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry," he apologised, "we need to check your arm next though, how are you feeling?" It took a second for Reid to work out an answer through the haze of his mind but he still got there none the less.

"A little foggy but other than that nothing I'm overly worried about", He knew his answer wouldn't quite satisfy Hotch and Morgan so he quickly changed the subject, "is Rossi alright?"

Both Hotch and Morgan exchanged worried glances but neither voiced concern if there was any at all, "I don't know kid I've been here with you, speaking of which can your move your arm" Reid recognised the distraction but tried moving his arm all the same, he found that it wasn't as bad as he had originally thought

"Yeah, I think it's just sprained," He replied as he gritted his teeth moved it a little to demonstrate.

"Alright Reid just hold tight a minute I'm going to see how Rossi is doing" Hotch told him before getting up and crossing the distance of the plane.

"So, how long do you think before we get out of here?" Morgan asked him gesturing to the plane as a whole.

"Well we were due back in 2 more hours, but still it probably still be another day or so before anyone gets worried they will assume we landed because of the storm, and if they can't get a hold of us they will blame it on the storm as well, then they will have to actually locate the jet which won't be easy since we lost the cock pit and the tracking device with it" sudden realization crossed Reid's face "The pilot!"

"Calm down man he's probably fine," Morgan tried to sooth his distressed friend "He might even be able to send out a distress call from his radio." Reid eyed him carefully, clearly not fully satisfied with the answer he received but not pushing the matter, there was nothing they could do about it right now anyways. He was however surprised when Morgan chuckled. He raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"I was just thinking knowing Garcia we won't have to wait until tomorrow help will be here in an hour." Reid and Morgan shared a smile at that though but it was short lived a Reid's was quickly replaced with distress, "What wrong?"

"Morgan do you think you can help me stand-up"

"I don't know," Morgan replied clearly still confused, "why?"

"I think I'm gunna be sick." Reid grimaced holding his good arm protectively over his stomach.

"Hold on." Morgan told him as he quickly sprang into action placing an arm around Reid's waist silently noting how slim the younger man was he hoisted him up, the movement produced a groan from Reid but nothing more, despite that fact that he had received the worst damage in the crash because of his proximity to the gaping hole where the cock pit used to be they were rather grateful they were able to exit the jet so quickly, emptying his stomach after a could retch's Reid looked up only to have his stomach jolt once more. This time however it was for an entirely different reason. They were surrounded by mountains but what concerned him was that what was left of the jet we balancing precariously on the edge of a cliff. Both Reid and Morgan watched in silent horror as Hotch and Emily moved to find more first aid supplies and unknowingly shifted the balance of weight in the plane. The jolt of the now unbalanced plane was far worse than that of Reid's stomach.

I hope you liked this chapter, I for one am glad to be adding a little action. :)

xoxo


	4. Falling

I do not own criminal minds, it characters or plot lines. Nor am i receiving any monetary gain through this work.

Nw21jcc- you have no idea how happy you made me:D Thank you soooo much! Haha can you tell how new I am by how enthusiastic this is. But seriously you made me smile.

Lolyncut- I was pretty amused that you pretty much called what was going to happen in the next chapter, and thanks for the suggestions, I am trying to make the chapters longer but right now I`m settling for short but frequent chapters until the story gets a little more juicy. Thank you so much for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

Thank your too all of you who put me on their alert or favourite (or both) like I said I'm new and this is all very exciting.

"HOTCH," Morgan's yell could have split the mountains, and coincidentally Reid felt as though it had split his skull, "GET OUT OF THE PLANE NOW!" Hotch who had felt the plane lerch froze in his spot as did Prentiss sever and Rossi. Prentiss made to move off the plane as Morgan instructed but was stopped by Reid.

"Emily don't move" Reid hated how quiet his voice had come out when it was supposed to be a yell but she still heard him so he supposed it was all that mattered right now, "if you all try to come out the jet will become unbalanced and fall, you and Hotch need to slowly move back to the other side opposite Ashley and Rossi alright." They both nodded he felt Morgan glance at him apprehensively, an in all honesty if he had to follow instructions to save his life from a guy who had just puked and was currently sweating with the effort of standing even with his partner helping him his face would no doubt be graced with the very same expression, "alright Ashley and Emily you both need to slowly move forward try to match each others pace so the balance doesn't shift, don't stop unless I tell you too, ok?" they both nodded and did as he said, the groan of metal made them all wince but true to their word both woman continued forward until they were out of the plane standing next to Reid and Morgan. For the first time Reid could see Rossi without someone blacking his view, the older agent had a nasty looking gash on his head and a similar one on his shoulder but his eyes seemed attentive and alert. "Rossi can you walk on your own?" Reid called out to him

"Yes." The answer was short and curt, as opposed to his usually witty retorts which led Reid to believe that perhaps Rossi was hurting more than he was letting on but now wasn't the time to worry about that.

"Alright, Rossi I need you to stand up slowly and once you have you both need to do the same thing as Ashley and Emily." He didn't bother to ask if they understood he knew that they did and the question would only agitate the two already stressed agents. As Rossi stood his movements were slow and stiff but miraculously steady and the two men began to move forward in conjunction, they had made if about half the distance when the plane lurched again but this time started to slide. "RUN!" Reid called to them but the warning wasn't needed. The two men sprinted out of the plane barely making it as the plane made its final shudder and fell off the edge. The screech of metal against stone was deafening as were the crunches of impact that accompanied them. Reid head swam with the sudden assault on his ears, not conscious of anything other than the pounding pain slamming into is skull it took a moment for him to realize that Morgan was calling to him. Trying to focus and think past the pain that was now mercifully somewhat less intense now that the plane had stopped moving, he was surprised to find himself no longer standing but sitting on the ground.

"Reid, Reid, come on man answer me." Morgan's worried calls did nothing to aid his pounding but they did help draw him a little closer into reality. Forcing his eyes open, and distantly wondering when he had shut them he saw Emily and Morgan hovering over him.

"m' ok." at his slurred speech they both looked worried, he tried to think of something to say that would convince them he was ok, searching his mind for statistics he never noticed himself slip into unconsciousness, nor did he hear Morgan and Emily pleading with him to stay awake.

In case you haven't noticed I like cliff hangers (no pun intended…it's still kind of funny though). I hope you enjoyed it.

xoxo


	5. Listening

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, it characters or plot lines. Nor am i receiving any monetary gain through this work.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, my answers and comments will be at the end of the story now. So without further ado

"We need to find shelter."

"I don't think it's a good idea to move him."

"We don't have a choice; it's going to get dark soon."

"And cold."

"We should move closer to the rocks, we might find a cave."

He was so confused, he could hear people talking but he couldn't find them. He couldn't find anything. He was alone in the dark, and now reasonably frightened.

"All right." The person sighed

"Ok now where to?"

"This way"

There they were again the voices, they sounded so familiar. Where were they from?

"Be gentle, Morgan."

MORGAN! It hit him like a freight train. The crash, his leg, his arm, his head, Hotch, Rossi, Ashley, Prentiss, and then plane falling. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he knew he shouldn't have. He tried to focus harder on the voices, but they sounded as if he was underwater and they were above him.

"We should leave some markers do we don't get lost."

"That's a good idea. Does anyone have something we can use?"

The voices were clearer now, he could tell the first had been Emily and the second was Morgan.

"We could use a shirt or something."

Morgan again, each time it came louder and clearer, and the darkness seemed to lessen. He could feel again. He became aware of his head and leg, and distantly aware of his arm. The pain wasn't too much for now but it was slowly increasing as he became more aware.

"We can't use anything that will provide us with warmth later."

That time it was Hotch. He was almost free of the dark. The voices were crystal clear now, he could follow the conversation, and he was aware he was moving. He hoped he wasn't being carried but he couldn't think of any other possibility.

"We could use Reid's vest"

Morgan again…wait what did he say?

"I don't know it feels sort of wrong."

"It's not like it provides extra warmth"

"I don't know the kid a stick; he'll need all the warmth he can get"

Hey!

"I think he's waking up." Morgan told them. Reid was sure he was right too he was now full aware of his surroundings. He could feel himself being lowered to the ground and his head and leg were once again throbbing. Reid managed to pry my eyes open, and was actually pleased to find it was dark instead of the sunlight before that had been adding to his now ever existent headache.

"Reid?" Rossi called leaning a little closer, he looked exhausted but at least he was on his feet and appeared to be feeling alright.

"Mmhmm" it was the only thing he could to say.

"Do you know where you are?" Emily asked from behind him.

"Mountains, the jet crashed" they looked relived that he knew what was happening as groggy as he was awareness was always a good thing. He looked around him and realized they were under the cover of trees now. Thinking back he distantly recalled something being said about shelter.

"Do you think you could walk with help?" Hotch asked him. He considered it for a second before nodding.

"Yeah I think so." Hotch took hold of his forearms and Morgan braced him around the waist and together the two pulled Reid up. He swayed for a moment and closed his eyes before he regained his composure.

"You ready to try and walk?" Hotch asked him again, he just nodded this time taking a deep breath. He had expected one of them to let go but neither did, so they just continued on with all three of them. They managed a slow awkward hobble walk, it was mostly Hotch and Morgan carrying him but Reid found this a little less embarrassing that being flat out carried like he assumed he was before, at least this way he was contributing. Morgan was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the group.

"We better find a cave or something soon, it getting colder and colder by the minute." His brown eyes scanned the rock and trees around him hoping to find a cave or hollow that could offer them some sort of protection.

"If we don't find one within the next half hour we should find the most sheltered part of the trees we can and start a fire." Reid spoke up for the first time since they had started moving. The others considered it for a moment before agreeing. A gust of wind swept through the trees and sent shivers down Reid's spine. He thought to himself what every other member of his team though at that moment, we better find shelter.

I hope you liked that one. I thought I would try adding a little humour even though at heart I'm an angst girl all the way. I will update again soon.

Xoxo

Lolyncut- I'm glad

Sassa133- Thank you so much, it's very encouraging to hear.

Psychofan- Thank you, I hope it lives up to its potential. I will consider a beta next time, I just couldn't do it this time because I'm still new and don't really know anyone. But I did try to pay attention to my punctuation and those darn run on sentences this time, so I hope its better.

nwjcc- I can most certainly do that the wait won't be long. (And thank you)

lightinshadow-and now its 5! I might try to get more in today too. Thank you by the way you made me smile for like ten minutes straight.

Panterlily- thank you so much, your comment really motivated me to do more


	6. Warm

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, it characters or plot lines. Nor am i receiving any monetary gain through this work.

Thank you everyone for your reviews! The constructive criticism is very welcome, and all the praise is very encouraging .

In the end the team's hopes of finding shelter turned out to be just that, hopes. In the end they had to settle for the small fire that Reid had made. He of course knew all about friction and just what conditions they would need to start the fire. They all huddled around the fire for warmth, many of them thinking wistfully of the potential extra layers they had lost when the plane fell. They had all pushed aside whatever discomfort that they had with close proximity and paired off into groups for warmth. Hotch and Rossi formed one group, Ashley and Prentiss, and Morgan and Reid. They had planned it so that anyone with a head injury no matter how minor had someone to wake them up. Morgan who had taken it upon himself to watch over Reid was particularity worried about the younger agent. In normal conditions Reid would be wide awake, his eyes darting around at every little sound that came from the darkness that surrounded them. Tonight however Reid had practically collapsed to the ground once he set the fire and had not woken since. Another gust of cold air ripped through the small clearing and Reid unconsciously moved closer to Morgan.

"How is he?" Morgan jumped at Hotch's voice cutting through his internal monologue. Checking to make sure he did not wake with his sudden movement he looked back at Hotch's form across the fire from him. The firelight somehow made their usually tough as nails boss seems softer.

"Ok I think," Morgan answered him, "I should probably wake him soon though." Hotch nodded from across the fire.

"Tomorrow we are going to need to find some food and water." Morgan knew Hotch was right. They had been alright today because they had eaten lunch before they left on the jet but they had missed dinner. If they couldn't find anything tomorrow there would start to be some serious problems.

"Do you think search and rescue are looking for us yet" Morgan was fairly certain he knew the answer but part of him just wanted to keep the conversation going. Somehow the dark didn't seem so oppressive with voices filling it.

"No." Hotch told him with a sigh "they will assume we landed somewhere to wait out the storm. There is the slight chance however that the pilot managed to send out a distress signal before we crashed." Morgan hoped that was the case he didn't want to be faced with another night in the biting cold worrying about his injured colleges.

"If a distress signal did go out no doubt Garcia has every rescue team in America on their way here now." Morgan said as he smiled warmly at the thought of his bubbly friend, he heard Hotch chuckle softly. His smile faltered however when a thought occurred to him, "You know Garcia is probably already freaking out, and at this early no one will listen."

"I know, I was thinking about that too." Hotch replied worry etched on his face. They sat in silence for a moment before it was broken by another voice. Morgan looked down and realized that the soft mumbling was coming from Reid who then shifted and brushed his leg.

"dn ant i." The mumbles were still incoherent but Reid began to toss a little his face becoming distressed, Morgan and Hotch shared a concerned look before Morgan tried to wake the younger man.

"Reid wake up."

"I don't an t."

"Come on pretty boy open your eyes."

"I don't want it." When the mumbles finally became clear Morgan's heart sank. He had heard this nightmare before when they had shared hotel rooms during cases over the years. He remembered all too clearly exactly when they started.

"Reid man wake up." Morgan said a little louder this time tapping Reid lightly on the face. Finally Reid's eyes fluttered open. There was a brief flash of fear when he pushed himself away from the man above him followed by recognition then embarrassment as he noticed Hotch's eyes on him as well as Morgan's.

"You alright man?" Morgan asked him, though Hotch's eyes were inquisitive his mouth remained shut, he knew the younger agent would be much more comfortable with Morgan's questions than his own. Reid looked around himself as he let out a breath and answered.

"It was just a dream." Morgan wanted to press the issue further, but looking around them he decided that the nightmare they were already in was bad enough.

"I'm just going to go back to sleep." Reid told him before once again leaning against Morgan, all personal space issues temporarily forgotten in the cold and dark woods before closing his eyes. Morgan was certain at first that Reid had been pretending to sleep to avoid further questions but soon realized otherwise when Reid breathing evened and his body relaxed even more into Morgan's side. Feeling warm for the first time Morgan closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander distantly thinking how comfortable he was with the fire and Reid warming him.

Hotch had been watching Morgan drift to sleep happy that he was finally going to get some rest. Needless to say he was surprised when Morgan's eyes flew open in panic.

"Hotch Reid has a fever!"

I hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I love the aspects of Reid and Morgan's friendship and wish the show would show more of it.:)

nmw2jcc- I am so glad you are enjoying it! Thank you so. You keep me so motivated with your awesome reviews

sassa133- I agree whole heartedly a very, very beautiful stick. I'm glad you enjoyed the humour; I promise there will be more of it to.

Marauder-In-Disguise-Thank you, I really hope I can keep you interested like I said I will definitely get a beta as soon as I get to know someone who will do it. I know that I am notoriously bad with run on sentences but I am trying to work on that.

CriminalMindsLove- wow thank you like a million times over, this chapter goes out to you. You made me so happy that I decided to finish this one up so I could post it.

Pantherlily- Thank you so much for your reviews. Your constructive critism is very well… constructive and not negative which I thank you for. You're pushing me to be a little better which I very much appreciate.


	7. Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own the criminal minds nor do I own its characters of plot lines. I am not receiving any money for this work of fanfiction

Last chapter for today. I have some homework I have seriously been neglecting. Enjoy!

Aaron Hotchner rose careful not to rouse the sleeping man beside him. Quickly making his way to where Reid and Morgan were sitting the he placed his hand on Reid's forehead to find he did in fact have a fever and a light sweat had broken out across his forehead.

"We need to check his injuries to see if any of them are infected." Hotch told Morgan quietly, the other agents needed there sleep and there was nothing they could do for Reid right now anyways.

"Should we wake him up?" Morgan asked. Hotch could see the concern that seemed to radiate from his every pore. He knew that Morgan considered Reid to be a like a little brother to him.

"No, it's better if we let him sleep and try to stave off any infection." Aaron replied he first decided to inspect the gash on Reid's head. It had long ago stopped bleeding and he did not see any swelling or pus. "I don't think it's his head." He informed Morgan .He was fairly certain that they were both relived that the problem was not Reid's head. The young genius relied on his brain for just about everything in his life. He then moved on to check Reid's arm and was not surprised when Reid's arm appeared to be fine too. Lowering his gaze to the young agents leg he set to work slowly unwrapping the now blood soaked bandage they had crudely made from a blanket on the jet. Hotch was not surprised when he saw signs of infection, there was swelling and redness in one of the deeper gashes. He had hoped that the younger man had merely contracted a cold or flu from the combination of the cold and his weakened state.

"His leg is infected." He told Morgan meeting his eyes. "Do you have a t-shirt on underneath your sweater?" Hotch asked him, Morgan looked puzzled but nodded yes anyways. "Good." He took off his own sweater and then his t-shirt before putting his sweater back on, he could feel the biting of the cool air a little more now but Reid needed it more than he did. "We can't bandage his leg with the dirty bandages" he explained to Morgan. He quickly followed Hotch's and example stripped off his t-shirt as Hotch began to tear his into strips.

"We are going to find somewhere to clean this tomorrow." Morgan mused worriedly looking at Hotch again. He watched as Hotch began to work on his friend. He tore Reid's pant leg at the knee and to gain access to the wound to bandage it. Morgan tried to fight back the anger that started to rise in him when I saw the ugly scar from when Reid was shot in the leg. How much did the kid have to go through? Hotch didn't seem to linger over it but Morgan saw his jaw clench a just a little tighter after he saw. His hard eyes set on his task he continued to bandage Reid's leg until he was finished and his leg had been bandaged from the knee down so that none of his skin was visible.

"There's nothing else we can do tonight other than keep an eye on his fever. Hotch told Morgan. The two settled back into silence both watching over the young man between them. Hotch couldn't stop thinking about just how young Reid was. He had been on the team so long now that sometimes Hotch started to forget that he was only 29. He remembered when Reid had joined and what an awkward scraggly kid he had been. Granted he was still a little awkward but he had become comfortable in his own skin and more confident with other law enforcements and unsubs alike. He realized at that moment just how proud of the younger agent he was. Yes Reid had made his mistakes but he never gave up, and because of it he was a better agent.

It wasn't until the first sign of the rising sun that Aaron noticed that Morgan had fallen asleep. He was currently leaning against Reid snoring quietly. Hotch though absentmindedly that Garcia would kill for a picture of this and smiled to himself. He didn't know or for that matter even care how he was going to do it but he knew in that moment as he looked over his team he had to get them all home safe.

I added a little more Hotch for all the Hotch fans out there and don't worry the next chapter will have action. I hope you enjoyed it.

CriminalMindsLove1- Ok just because you asked so nicely I cranked one more out for today. You can definitely expect at the very least one more tomorrow.`

Pantherlily-Thank you again. I am working hard to keep an eye out for my mistakes. Having someone other than myself to read what I write definitely motivates me. I'm glad you're a fan of Reid and Morgan friendship too.


	8. So Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own the criminal minds nor do I own its characters of plot lines. I am not receiving any money for this work of fanfiction.

I just want to thank ever one again for the reviews and support, I've been posting for like two days and I already feel like this is becoming a little haven for me. So thank you all for being so awesome. Xoxo ENJOY;D

When the others had woken they had been startled to find Hotch trying to tend to tend to Reid. Hotch had immediately told them to scout any water they could. He knew without water Reid would die. The young doctor's now ghostly pale and profusely sweating body was racked with convulsive shivers.

Morgan had been furious with himself when we woke up and found Reid to be so much worse. He quickly joined Hotch's side trying to quell the guilt rising from his gut.

"What can I do Hotch?" Morgan asked him looking sadly down at the man he considered his little brother.

"We can do anything without some water." Hotch answered him solemnly looking at Morgan. Morgan realized then that truthfully Hotch wasn't really doing anything other than trying to bring Reid some comfort in his fever induced dreams. He had removed Reid's sweater vest and been using it wipe the sweat that seemed to be coming in waves off of Reid's forehead. Morgan had never felt more useless. Hotch was a father he knew how to do this, he on the other hand was just a single guy without the slightest clue as to ease his best friends suffering.

"We found a spring!" Prentiss came sprinting towards them calling out. "It's about a ten minute hike from here but it's easy to find, and the water is fresh."

"We will have to carry him. If we wake him up he will only be in pain and he won't be able to walk on that leg anyways." Hotch told Morgan who nodded. Truth be told he was glad there was finally something he could do for his friend. Scooping him up easily, carefully placing his hands around Reid's waist and under his knees, they all set off together. They walked mostly in silence occasionally broken by Prentiss giving him direction or warning him about a steep hill. Morgan however wished desperately he had something to distract him from the ever increasing burning heat radiating from his friend lying limply in his arms, or the strangled moans that would escape his lips in his fever ridden sleep. Hotch had offered a couple times to take a shift but Morgan couldn't bring himself to hand Reid over. As he looked down at the pale, sweaty face of his friend contorted in pain he felt as if when he was holding onto Reid he had a life line to him. He was terribly afraid if he let go Reid would too.

The walk took almost twice as long on the way back. They had, had to been extra careful in menuvering steep inclines and unstable ground with Reid. They found Rossi and Ashley waiting for them by the little side pool of water that gathered off the edge of a small stream. Rossi and Ashley had both taken any layers that could be spared off and had them sitting neatly on a large stone where dirt would not find them as easily. Unfortunately a sterile environment was not easy to create in the woods.

When he woke up he felt as if his body had been thrown into a volcano. He was desperately confused as to why his body felt like a furnace from hell. Groaning he to find some comfort, but there was none. All he could feel was the scorching heat that seemed to radiate from his very skin. He opened his eyes only to snap them back shut to block out the offensive rays of sunlight that had defiantly not been there before.

"Reid?" Hotch who had been watching Reid closely while the other tore the extra clothing into strips for bandages did not miss the quick flicker of the young man's eyes. Reid moaned again and shifted before he opened his eyes. The look in Reid's hazel eyes alerted him to the fact that where ever Reid's mind was at the moment it wasn't here with them.

"Gideon?" Reid asked Hotch staring at him as if he had seen a ghost. Hotch had known before Reid even opened his eyes that Reid would not be himself, but this he was most definitely not expecting. He noticed the looks from the others but ignored them as he tried to think of a way to respond. Morgan who now had a damp cloth in his hand knelt down beside him and placed it on Reid's forehead.

"No Reid its Hotch." Morgan told Reid gently. He dipped the rag in the water again, and placed it back on Reid's forehead. The young genius however seemed unaware of all of Morgan's actions and continued to stare at Hotch.

"Why did you leave?" Reid asked Hotch, who they all correctly assumed appeared to Reid as Gideon in his fever driven hallucination. Hotch's heart broke a little at the question. He had known that Reid had carried Gideon's sudden departure with him for a long time. But hearing that Reid was still tormented by it, even if he would never admit it in a sane state of mind somehow made it worse. So Hotch did the only thing he could think of.

"I left because I needed to find who I was again." Hotch answered. Morgan and Rossi used the distraction to clean and wash his leg while he wouldn't feel it, but Hotch knew they were listening.

"You should have said goodbye." Reid voice sounded so tired and sad that Hotch had to fight the urge to take the young man in his arms and hug him, a real hug. He wanted to give him kind of hug that every child should be entitled too, even though Hotch was sure that Reid had been deprived of his whole life. Instead he settled for taking the younger man's hand, who suddenly seemed so much younger as those big hazel eyes stared up at him hurt and confused.

"I know Spencer, and I am so sorry."

Funny enough the fever/hallucination idea came to me because of personal experience. One of my little quirks (I like to call them lovable quirks, other people like to call them crazy lol) is that whenever I get a fever always hallucinate at some point. It's usually when I'm super tired but they are always crazy clear. One example I will give you is one of the few hallucinations I remember perfectly was I thought I was in an office building talking to two other people, when i came to I realized I had been mumbling to a pillow on my bed. Anyways I hope you enjoyed that chapter I had a ton of fun writing it.

Psychofan- Thank you. I am really glad you think it's getting better. Your suggestions really push me to try harder and I already have a little more pride in my work. Oh and yes that little nightmare bit was a Hankel dream. I hope you liked the whole Gideon thing.

Pantherlily-In my own selfish way I am glad you are reviewing today you have helped me a lot. I am thrilled to hear that you can't wait for the next one! I hope you enjoyed it. I know I have said this before but you have given me such good and detailed suggestions (always in a polite manner of course) and I really appreciate them. I can't thank you enough.

Lastbloom-WOW thank you so so so much! You have no idea how happy you made me. Oh and by the way if you ever do get that pocket Reid tell me where you found him because I am sooooo next in line for that lol! Again thank you

nw21jcc- lol I know I just keep laying it on the poor guy don't I. I really hope you like this chapter. I can pretty much guarantee there will be at least another two chapters after this one tomorrow… or today I guess (I don't know where you are but it's almost one here. I'm a bit of an insomniac hence the frequent updates. What better to do at 1am then write fanfiction lol)

Criminalmindslove1-thank you so much! For the not literal love lol and for the suggestion. I hadn't even noticed I was letting the detail slip because I was so focused on my run on sentences. I've always kind of prided myself on my detail in stories and am a little bit horrified that I let it slip. So again thank you for pointing it out to me, I hope it was more up to par this chapter.


	9. Help?

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, its plot lines, or its characters. I am not receiving any money for this work of fanfiction.

_**Here's the next one I hope you all enjoy it. **_

Slipping in and out of fever induced dreams, was an experience like none other for the young genius. Being confused about everything around him was a foreign and terrifying experience. Oblivious of his infection the young doctor was petrified all he could think was "Am I going insane?" Was this what his mother faced every day? But if he was going insane why did he feel like someone was roasting him on a spit over fire.

Every now and then he was aware of someone standing over him, calling his name, or placing something mercifully cool on his forehead. He was still however unable to focus on the blurs of color in vague human forms with odd distorted voices. When darkness clouded the edge of his distorted vision he welcomed it, sinking into blissful oblivion. He was more than happy to escape his tormented thoughts.

The others were getting restless, yesterday they had known that rescue would not come for at least another day. Today however was a waiting game, they had no way of knowing whether help would come today, tomorrow, or even at all. Morgan and Emily both sat by the Reid and the spring watching him in his fitful sleep. Hotch, Rossi, and Seaver had gone to try and find some source of food. They had all drunken from the spring but the hunger was really starting to get to them.

"How much longer do you think we are going to have to wait for search and rescue?" Emily asked Morgan throwing a worried glance at Reid.

"Hopefully not too long, by now the storm will have passed and they will know that we never landed." Morgan told her. She was relived for a moment before she noted the crease on his forehead and the troubled look in his warm brown eyes.

"What's bothering you?" Emily asked him. She knew he was worried about Reid, they all were. They all felt the need to protect their youngest. But there was something else bothering him.

"I'm not worried about when it's coming," he told Emily. Lifting his eyes to meet hers, "I'm worried about how it's going to find us." Emily realized he was right. They had I idea where the cockpit was and the fusel lodge had fallen off the cliff. It would take hours even days for search and rescue to find them in the woods.

"Morgan, Emily?" the two agents heads snapped towards Reid who was now struggling trying to sit up. His fever ridden bod y trembled with the exertion.

"Just stay still Reid." Emily told him. Exhausted as he was he didn't even argue he just laid back down. His eyes were still clouded but they were intently watching the two all the same.

"What's going on?" he asked them, clearly more lucid that he had been all day. Morgan was hopeful that meant his fever was breaking.

"You're not doing to good man. Your leg got infected so we brought you here to clean it. You've been pretty out of it." Morgan told him sympathetically. Reid just nodded and looked back at them. He was trying to work through the haze in his mind. Drawing out every fact he could about infection and survival rates. Judging by his fever and the pain that radiated in waves from his leg he needed help very soon.

"I'm sure Garcia has an entire army out looking for us by now." Emily contributed trying to lighten the mood. She was rewarded by a soft chuckle from Reid but it hardly made her feel better. Normal healthy Reid would launch into an explanation about how unlikely it would be for an arm to go looking for someone, and how search and rescue was far more qualified for the job. She knew how bad this was, the entire team was beginning to loose strength. Rossi through trying to push through his injuries has slowing down, everyone was tired and hungry, and Reid looked like death warmed over. If something happened to Reid she wasn't sure if the team would recover from that. As she watched Morgan help Reid who was still paler than a corpse and trembling to drink some water, she felt sure that loosing Reid would destroy Morgan. She looked hopelessly up at the skies once more, not expecting to see anything. Lowering her eyes back to her friend she did a quick double take snapping her head back towards the sky. There in the distance was a dark speck that was slowly growing larger. Straining her ears she could hear the tell-tale sound of the choppers blades slicing through the crisp mountain air.

"Morgan, Reid!" she cried pointing towards the now clearly approaching helicopter, "Look!" Both men turned their heads to the sky breathing a sigh of relief as the helicopter approached them. Their relief however was short lived when the helicopter passed over them, unable to see them through the trees.

"Emily." Morgan called to Emily who had been distracted watching in shattered disbelief that rescue had just passed over them. She looked back at Morgan whose face unlike her own crestfallen one looked determined. "Run." A silent understanding passed between them, as they looked down at their friend whose breathing had become even more laboured, someone would have to stay with him. Without another word Emily sprinted faster than she thought possible through the dense trees praying that she would reach a clearing before they missed their chance.

_**There not quite out of the woods yet. (Pun most definitely intended) I hope you liked this chapter! I know the first part was a little slow but the next chapter will be action packed.**_

Pantherlily- Wow thank you so much, I was ecstatic when I read your update. It's funny because I am always very excited to read your updates they are honest, nice and so helpful. I always look forward to hearing from you.

Gemma72- thank you so much, I definitely will.

lightinshadow- Thank you so very very much that was one of the best review I have received. It made me laugh for like ten minutes too. Thank you for breaking your rule on reviewing it made my day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and rest assured the next one will be great (I hope lol)

sassa133- thank you very much for the review and the message. I am so happy to hear I am improving; it's very rewarding to hear my work is paying off.

CriminalMindsLove1- Thank you so much. It is so nice to hear and makes me want to put up even more updates. And fret not Reid isn't saved just yet.

Marauder-In-Disguise- I am so glad you are enjoying it, and thank you for the wonderful reviews and suggestion it was a very good idea. I hope you enjoyed Morgan and Reid this chapter. Hotch will reappear next chapter.

rarest-thing- thank you, I will for sure keep writing.


	10. Run

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds nor do I won its plot or characters. I am not making any money with this work of fanfiction.

_**Here it is! The climax of the story! I really hope you enjoy it, it was certainly fun to write. Thank you again for all my reviews and for all of you who have added this story to you favourites or alter list. Enjoy!**_

Emily pushed herself further than she ever thought possible. She was sweating in places she didn't even know she could sweat her limbs burned as did her lung but she did not stop. She kept a silent mantra going in her head. "Just keep moving, just keep moving, just keep moving." The helicopter had been heading toward the clearing where the jet had crashed. Wishing very much she had the brain of their resident genius at the moment she tried to figure out just how much time she had before the rescue team would move on from the wreckage. Her mind consumed with the task of willing he body to keep putting one foot in front of the other did not noticed in time the group of people in front of her. She slammed full speed into Hotch sending them both toppling in a heap to the ground. Rossi and Ashley looked on mouths agape at the sudden display.

"Emily!" Rossi exclaimed as he rushed forward to help the frantic agent off the ground.

"Is everything all right? Is Reid…?" Hotch couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't even bring himself to finish the thought. Accepting Rossi's hand he heaved himself off the ground eyeing Emily who was doubled over trying to get enough breath to speak.

"Helicopter…the trees…missed us…the jet!" Emily panted out the disjointed message but the others received it loud and clear. Search and Rescue had come but they were headed in the wrong direction. "We have to find it before it moves on Reid doesn't have much time." Emily managed to squeeze out after a few deep breaths.

"It's going to the jet?" Hotch got a nod in reply but it was all he needed. Just like Emily he took off towards the crash site. He could hear Rossi, Seaver and Emily trailing behind him but he didn't slow down. They didn't have time for that. Seaver seemed to be keeping up well but Rossi and Emily were losing speed quickly. Hotch's body was crying out for him to stop his muscles burned and ached but he knew he couldn't. He was dehydrated, malnourished, and desperately tired but he knew he could push past it. He had no other choice. When he heard the chopping sound of the helicopters blades he felt hope swell inside of him. He was so close. Finally breaking through the trees, he caught site of the cliff that the jet had toppled from. Skidding to the edge he spotted the fluorescent orange of the rescue team below.

"Hey! Hey! Up here!" he yelled to the men bellow waving his arms. He didn't care how undignified it looked; he had an agent in trouble, and he would scream and jump as much as he had to, to get help. He heard the other three finally meet him at the edge as two men propelled from the helicopter that had been hovering over the crash site.

"Sir are you alright?" One of the men yelled to him over the roar of the helicopter.

"We have a few injuries among us, but two more of our agents are still in the woods. One is badly injured." Hotch yelled back. The man said something to the other who in turn spoke into his radio. However their exchange was lost on the four anxious agents who could not hear them over the helicopter.

"Alright sir we have another helicopter on the way. This one can take you now but we will need one of you to stay and lead us the other survivors." Hotch saw the longing in each of his subordinate's eyes to be the one to stay and help their friends, but he was there boss and it was his job to make sure they all made it to safety.

"I'll stay." He replied giving each of his team members one of his patented "that's final" glares before they tried to argue. "I need you three to get word to Quantico as soon as you can." Emily, though Hotch doubted she would be able to say anything through he gasps for air very much looked like she wanted to protest. She never got the chance though when Rossi spoke up.

"We will Hotch." Rossi told him. Rossi didn't need to say more Hotch knew what he wanted to say, what the entire team wanted to say. Bring our boy back safe.

"Sir we are ready when you are." One of the men told him when two more rescue workers arrived carrying a back board and an emergency medical kit. Hotch spared one last glance at his three agents before he left. Though their cloths were tattered, and their bodies were covered in cuts scrapes and dirt, the hope in their eyes was unmistakeable.

"This way." Hotch told them jogging with what energy he had left back into the woods, the rescue crew close behind him. Suddenly he was very grateful that they had followed the rocky wall that converged upon this side of the woods. Without the wall to follow he was certain he would not have been able to find his way back through the all too similar trees. The sound of each one of his foot falls started to sound eerily similar to a heartbeat to him. It was a constant reminder of the timer that was running on his youngest agents' life. After what felt like an eternity they finally broke into the small clearing splashing through the little spring to get to the two agents. One of which was currently giving CPR to an all too still Spencer Reid.

_**DUN DUN DUN… in case you haven't picked up on the trend I love a good cliff hanger. I hope you liked this chapter! There will most likely be two or three more.**_

Psychofan- that was pretty sad wasn't it lol. Hope you liked this chapter.

Nw21jcc- I won't don't worry, I don't think I even have it in me lol.

Sassa133- I am so happy to hear that! Wow you just made me feel like a million bucks. I am sorry for the mistake, I`m have insomnia and I often write at night so I usually recheck my work later when I'm more alert. I am the same why though if I notice something like that I just can`t ignore it. Again I'm sorry for that. I haven`t found a beta yet, I actually don`t know what to do. Is there a way to find one through the site or do I just have to ask someone?

Criminalmindslove1- I am so happy you are enjoying the story! I thought of you when I was writing this last little bit with the CPR.

Marauder-in-disguise- I hope this was exciting enough


	11. Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds its plot, or its characters. I am making no money through this work of fanfiction.

_**Please keep reading ok! Everything is not as it seems! Seriously trust me because if you stop now you will forever be depressed about this fanfic! ...also thank you for my lovey reviews.**_

Aaron Hotchner had seen a lot of terrifying things in his life but this was by far the worst. He knew right then that the sight of Morgan sobbing as he tried to revive his best friend who just continued to lay unresponsive and unmoving would never leave him. He watched frozen where he stood as two of the rescue workers had to forcefully pull a hysterical Morgan from his friend, his brother. He watched as Morgan eventually stopped struggling and just stood there his brown eye watery looking shocked, and lost. He wanted to comfort Morgan; he wanted nothing more than to make everything alright again. Buy he couldn't. How could he face Morgan when he had failed his team in the worst possible way? I had lost not only one of the team, but the youngest, the kindest, the smartest, and the most innocent. He couldn't even bare to look at his…body. The walls Aaron Hotchner had spent years and years building cracked in that moment. Spence Reid was just a body now. He choked on a sob.

"We have a pulse!" Hotch almost didn't even hear it over the screaming of the every fibber of his being. Even when he did register what had been said he couldn't seem to believe he had actually just heard that.

"Load him onto the back board!" That time he couldn't deny it. Hope sprang up inside him cutting through the debilitating darkness that had consumed him just seconds before. Chancing a look at his youngest agent he almost cried all over again when he saw the rise and fall of his chest. Minimal though it may be it was there. Hotch looked over at Morgan who alternating between watching Reid and the paramedics that tried to stabilize him. Said paramedics were moving like lightening. They already had Reid loaded onto a back board and were moving him to the nearest clearing so he could be air lifted out. Hotch and Morgan followed behind in a daze. They were both afraid to hope and be sent back down into the crushing despair that had engulfed them just moments ago. But they couldn't stop the little ball of warmth that seemed to be growing with every rise of Reid's chest.

Morgan was terrified, not just of losing his friend again but of the crushing despair that had followed. Just minutes ago he had held the lifeless body of his best friend in his arms praying with everything he had for his friend to come back to him. Praying for the first time since Penelope had been shot. He had been distantly aware of the fact that Hotch too had been crying. Any other day Morgan would have marvelled at the moment his stone like boss showed any emotion. He watched as Reid was air lifted into a helicopter. The sound of the blades whirling and slicing through the air was lost on him. All he could hear was the odd muffled buzzing in his ears. He allowed himself to be loaded onto yet another helicopter along with Hotch. His Unit chief sat across from him with an expression of fear mixed with hope. It was an odd combination but in their line of work Morgan had seen it many times before. He wondered if he had the same look on his face as he turned and looked out the window. Watching as the mountains became smaller and smaller behind him he distantly wondered what mountains they had crashed into so he could make a mental note to go back and kick its ass. He involuntarily let out a half laugh half sob at the thought of what Reid would say to a comment like that.

_**Sorry I know that was super short but I had to let yall know that Reid wasn't dead! You can expect lots of gushiness to come.**_

Pantherlily- I'm glad you liked it so much. I think that was one of my favourites so far too. A little off topic but I wanted to let you know I read your CM three part series so far it's awesome! I am actually from Alberta (Canada of course) and I actually had to look at your profile to see if you were Canadian because you described the cities so well.

hottiecoolcat391980- lol I don't even think I have it in me to kill off Reid.

nw21jcc- I couldn't lol. I hope you like this chapter. I felt the need to get it out very soon a lot of people were freaked out thinking I killed off Reid.

trevorsgm- Thank you, it's really encouraging to hear that.

CriminalMindsLove1- Don't worry I could never kill off Reid I have way too much very literal love for him. Not to mention enough not literal love for you not to hurt you like that lol. And I can't wait to read your story I'm sure it will be just as awesome as you.

lastbloom-I`m glad you enjoyed it I really hope you like this chapter. I also hope you enjoyed the little bit of humour at the end.

Encyclopedia- thank you very very much. I am always so pleased to receive comments like yours they make me that much more determined to keep going.

Gemma72- Thank you so so so much, reviews like yours just light up my day and make me want to write more.

Marauder-In-Disguise- I am glad you like them too lol. None this chapter but quite honestly I was afraid an angry mob might attack me if I didn't clarify that Reid is very much alive.


	12. The waiting room

Disclaimer- I do not own criminal minds, its characters or its plot lines. I am not making any money through this work of fanfiction

_**Here it is! I hope you like it. I am both sad and happy to say there will most likely only be one more chapter. Thank you all so very much for your support, encouragement, and help. Enjoy!**_

The waiting room was a severely depressing place. Hotch doubted the person who decorated this room ever had to spend more than 20 minutes in it. His entire team was currently sitting in those stiff plastic chairs, the cheap photographs of flowers and suns on the walls doing nothing to cheer them. Hotch looked at each one studying them carefully. Judging by the puffy red eyes of almost every member it didn't take a profiler to realize that he and Morgan hadn't been the only ones to break down in fear of losing Reid. Fear was something Hotch dealt with often, but this was something different. It was terrifying. His team usually boisterous and loud was silent. He had come to the realization back in the woods that loosing Reid meant losing his entire team. He hadn't been able to comfort Morgan, for the first time he had no word of guidance or of comfort, undoubtedly something that ever leader needs to possess. In the dark pit of despair he has lost the confidence to lead. If he lost Reid it would be gone forever. Loosing Reid was not an option.

Here in the waiting room comfort seemed to be the most valuable commodity. Garcia who had already been waiting at the hospital with JJ was currently clinging desperately to Morgan's hand. Neither exchanged a witty comment or even a single word for that matter. They didn't need too. Heartbreak wasn't something that needed to be communicated, it seeped from every orifice. JJ who had spent a considerable amount of time trying to get the doctors to crack and tell them what was going on with their youngest friend had finally accepted defeat hat the hands of the tight lipped doctors and taken a seat next to Garcia. Rossi and Seaver sat together shoulder to shoulder the small contact comforting them just the slightest bit. Emily sat on Morgan's other side, her eyes trained on the small crackling television. As the reporter on the sad little screen reported coldly on a car crash she decided that he had obviously never lost anyone.

As JJ looked onto her former team she felt as if the echoes of past laughter and smiles ghosted about the room. Every time one of them would get that distant look on their face she could practically watch a memory of Reid in their eyes. She too allowed herself to fall victim to a memory that now seemed so distant, so intangible she let a tear escape. She didn't even know whether Reid was alive but already she felt as if the harder she tried to remember every detail of her friend the further from her grasp they fled. She wished she could hold Henry right now and find some solace in his tiny embrace. This sad and cold room however was no place for the little boy. She couldn't bring him here without being able to tell him his beloved godfather would live. She shuddered at the idea of the alternative. How could she possibly look at her son and tell him he would never see his Uncle Spencer again. How could she tell him he would never see another one of his magic trick, or ask to hear one of his favourite books anywhere and get his wish? There was so much Spence could give her son that no one else would ever be able to give him.

Watching one of the doctors emerge from the emergency room Rossi felt his heart sink. This man clearly did not have good news. The sadness in his eyes did not match the confidence the rest of his body exuded. He held his breath as the doctor drew nearer to them.

"Andrews?" the doctor called after glancing at his chart. Rossi felt himself let out his breath in relief. His tiny moment of happiness however was short lived. He immediately felt guilty when he saw the old married couple obviously receiving bad news. The wife crumbled into the husbands arms sobbing, he held her while a single tear escaped down his own cheek. He was happy that as far as he knew the young man he had grown so fond of still lived. However rejoicing the survival of one life over another felt wrong. Surely the deceased Andrews was not genius, and surely did not have those kind eyes and quirks that after so many years of being intolerable seemed loveable, but everyone was a spencer Reid to someone. And that couple had just lost theirs.

It wasn't 30 minute later that a doctor emerged from the doors to the fabled emergency room. This doctor did not need to look at his chart to know who Spencer Reid was, or that the odd assortment of people that waited were for him. These were the moments of the job he cherished; he had to suppress a smile trying to remain professional.

"Spencer Reid?" He didn't really need to ask but it had become habit.

"Yes." The older man with the grey hair and wary eyes that had followed him all the way to their corner of the waiting room answered him.

"Your friends suffered a broken leg, concussion, and pretty severe sprain on his left arm. The problem however was the infection in his leg. It spread rather quickly and combined with the lack of food or shelter weakened him greatly making him much more susceptible to illness. It was actually a viral infection in his repertory track that he contracted that collapsed his lung, but we managed to repair the damage. Your friend will be fine." He waited for the group to go through what everyone did, the moment of processing all the information, to complete joy. They did not disappoint. After a moment of silence they all broke out in infectious smiles, hugging one another and the two women even cried tears of happiness. He smiled as he was reminded yet again why he does this job.

"A nurse will be down shorty to give you his room number and brief you on procedure." The doctor told them before slipping away to let the happy group rejoice with one another. Hotch called thanks to him before he left before turning back to his group. The group that could now truly say they had survived the crash.

_**I hope you guys all liked this chapter. Honestly I had such a hard time writing the sad part because I was supper happy at the time. I got my first university acceptance letter today, and not only that but in the letter they also sent a separate letter telling me because of my high average they are taking me into consideration for one of their scholarships, the scholarship is awesome you get 1000 dollars every year you attend their university! (I know probably no one actually cares but I was so excited I had to share it) Anyways I hope you enjoyed.**_

Pantherlily- I'm glad you liked it I personally don't mind short chapters either, I actually enjoy them. Thank you so much too your encouragement and reviews have helped me so much. Also about the Canada thing I also wanted to give you a little shout out for not making Canada sound like a giant hick town full of idiots that say eh a lot.

Marauder-in-disguise- thank you, I worked hard on trying to keep them at least close to character but I also wanted a strong reaction. I kind of factored in the fact that they were all so tired and hungry and what not I find that sort of situation makes people more emotional.

Sassa133- thank you, I actually had do now have a beta but I will be finishing up this story on my own since it is co close to completion. And as you can see Reid is very much alive

Lightinshadow- WOW! Ok thank you so so much, I know you're not saying I'm as good as Poe or anything but he is one of my favourite poets and to even be like mentioned in the same sentence as him makes me feel so honoured. I am so glad you liked that chapter, thank you for your amazing reviews I always look forward to reading them. I actually got yours while I was in school when I checked on my phone and my friend asked me why I had such a huge grin on my face while I was reading it.


	13. Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, its characters, or its plots. I am making no money through this work of fanfiction.

_**This is the second last chapter, although I have to warn you the last chapter will be super short, it's just an epilogue to wrap things up. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, Oh and I would also like to thank you all for congratulating me it just made the whole experience all the more fun.**_

_**Ps the part in italics is a memory just in case you don't catch that.**_

The hospital room was quiet but not sombre. The gentle beeping of the heart monitor that remind so many of death now served the much happier purpose of reinforcing that their friend was alive with its every cheerful chirp. The young man lying on the strikingly white bed no longer matched his sheets. Attached to an IV, an antibiotic pumping into his system, his color was staring to return. For the first time in two days his sleep was peaceful. With his face blissfully calm, with not a single crease of stress or worry someone might mistake him for merely napping if it were not for his casted leg, splinted arm, and bandaged head.

Morgan had taken the chair beside Reid. The others were spread through the quite little room sleeping in different ways that all promised to have them waking stiff and sore. He had not been able to sleep however. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes he would wake up to being dragged from his motionless best friend again. The others had been content just to see Reid lying peacefully on the bed resting and healing, but Morgan could not share their sentiments. He would not be able to sleep until he saw those intelligent hazel eyes open again. They didn't understand. They hadn't held him while his young life slowly slipped away. Trying to save him had been like trying to catch smoke, Reid's life had slipped from his fingers and he could do nothing to stop it.

Morgan's silent vigil continued all night, while the others slept and Morgan could only watch those shadowed eyes the clock slowly ticking away was the only one to count the time. It was just the break of dawn when Reid opened his eyes. They grey light of the morning spilled through his window onto his lap. The first thing his tired eyes caught were the two other brown ones he knew so well. Though red from lack of sleep they twinkled with a light that had been absent the last time the genius had seen them. There was a moment of silence between them as they both recalled what had passed between them last time they spoke.

"_Morgan, you the best friend I've ever had." The words had been hard to squeeze out with the new found pressure in his lungs. But he had to make sure Morgan knew, he had to say it out loud at least once._

"_Don't do that pretty boy. Don't you dare give up on me." Morgan had told him, panic seeping into his voice. The panic scared Reid more than death, Derek Morgan didn't panic._

"_You were my first true friend, I will never forget that." Reid pressed, it was important even in his flustered state of mind he knew that._

"_No come one Reid! You can fight this." A tear rolled down his cheek. Reid just smiled at him a strained smile before he stopped breathing. Before he fell limp and Morgan tried to revive him. Before Morgan got to say goodbye._

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Morgan told him, his voice chasing the last whispers of the sad memories from their minds.

"It's not like I try to do it." Reid replied. A smile tugged the corner of his pink lips and Morgan had to force himself not to remember when those lips had turned blue as Reid struggled for oxygen.

"You know I'm not so sure anymore, for someone who doesn't try you damn good at it." Morgan told him joining in the smile as well. He knew the memories from the woods would never truly disappear but each word that Reid spoke, each breath he took, and every move he made, made the memories sting a little less.

"I meant what I said you know." Reid told him, his face turning serious. He wanted to say it again before life felt real again and he lost the courage. "You really are my best friend." He looked down after he said it. He was fairly certain Morgan had other people he was closer too, old football friends, guys who liked sports and going to bars, guys who got all his jokes.

"Reid man, it doesn't take a profiler to see your my best friend too." Reid looked up again at him seeming puzzled, "You scared me to death back there." Morgan met his eyes with unwavering truth. Nothing else needed to be said. Finally Morgan was able to close his eyes and sleep.

_**I hope you liked it. I wanted one last sweet moment between Morgan and Reid that would leave you feeling warm and fuzzy not sad. I hope it did just that.**_

Marauder-in-disguise- Thank you I was very excited. And thank you for the compliment as well. I hope you like this chapter too.

Writerjosie-Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like the cliff hangers I think their fun ;).

Sassa133-lol no thank you your amazing reviews and support really encouraged me to strive to be better and continue with the story.

Lightinshadow-Believe me I did smile after I read your comment! It was amazing! Thank you so much, I am not going into English for school but I certainly will not stop writing, it makes me happy so why stop right? After I finish my degree I might go back for a couple years to focus on some English and creative writing classes though.

Gemma72-I never could he is too wonderful

Pipinheart-Thank you . I have to say I loved reading your reaction to each chapter it was highly amusing.

Pantherlily-so this is the end of this story :'( thank you for all your help and inspiration along the way. I hope you like this chapter. Again thank you so so so much, I hope you continue to check out my stories.

Nw21jcc-it over (tear) I hope the end left you feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you for all your encouraging reviews

Lastbloom-the humour was one of my favourite parts too write so I'm glad you liked it thank you for all your reviews they made me smile and really helped me gain more confidence in my writing.

KC- I hope you liked the end. I know it was short, but I hopefully it was sweet too.

Lolyncut-yeah I have just newly been initiated into the world of adulthood thank you as well it really is wonderful motivation to keep writing when I read reviews like yours.

The Celt- thank you on both counts.

- cool! A fellow Canadian! I'm glad you liked it, thank you so much for your review.

Encyclopedia-thank you, I always worry about them being in character so that's wonderful to hear.

Criminalmindslove1-Thank You! I'm going into sociology too! After a year I'm going to begin my minor in criminology as well. Semi love too you too college buddy, I'm starting to think you might be my not literal soul mate lol… or at least friend material.

CriMiaddict- Thank so glad you enjoyed it:D oh and thank you for congratulating me it just added to my high right now.


	14. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, its characters, or its plots. I am making no money through this work of fanfiction.

_**So this is the final chapter it's a short epilogue. I want to thank you all so much for your support and encouragement. Without you I would still be writing my little stories in a notebook that is tucked away in my night stand. **_

A starry sky and cool breeze greeted the graceful jet flying into its midst with smooth and steady passage. Its passengers sat around a small table volleying ideas back and forth as they always did. To the untrained eye all would appear normal. All that would be seen was a team hard at work, the tightening of Emily Prentiss's hand around the arm of her seat at every turbulent would go unnoticed, as would the fact that Derrick Morgan was fidgeting with his fingers under the table. Stepping onto a jet once more had not been easy. Happy memories of card games and playful banter aboard a similar vessel to this one that now dwell on land instead of in the sky's seemed to hide behind memories of spiralling through the air while the sounds of metal tearing surrounding them. Fortunately its passengers were no ordinary travellers. These select few had years of practice suppressing unpleasant memories, some would call it compartmentalizing others call it denial. However when they boarded the jet one by one they forced their memories into the darkest corners of their mind where all the other horrors of their work resided. But with the bad memories tucked away they make space for new times, new joys, and new sorrows. They make space for growth and contentment so that one day when those painful memories crawled forth from confines of that little dark place they are able to face those unspoken horrors with new strength and wisdom. Though the fear in the forefronts of their mind masked it from them they had begun to grow. Soon they would see their new found strength, and they would realize just how much closer the crash had brought them. For now their hearts still clench at the crack of lightning but one day that would end. One day they would not flinch at the storm but walk calmly into it. Until then they had each other, so that when they faced the storm they are not alone.

_**I though it seemed appropriate that it started and ended on a jet. I will be posting another story soon (possible a one shot before I do anything too long) so I hope you check it out. Thank you all again for your reviews they brought life into my story that I couldn't have done alone.**_


End file.
